Baby, You're My Most Beautiful Scar
by Undead.Letters
Summary: Un an et demi après la fin de la guerre. Ils se sont retirés du monde des sorciers, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Mais le destin a décidé que leurs chemins devaient se croiser au moins une dernière fois. Titre provisoire DM/HG
1. Prologue

Titre : Baby, You're My Most Beautiful Scar  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+

**Note **Le titre de cette fic est tiré d'une chanson du groupe AaRon, _Beautiful Scar_

Disclaimer : Comme vous vous y attendez, rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire sort de mon imagination, mais je me suis bien sûre inspirée de l'œuvre de J.K Rowling. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un review pour toutes questions ou commentaires. Sur ce, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture :)

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les bureaux des 'enquêtes sur meurtres non-résolus', notamment appelé le MNR, se trouvaient en plein centre de Londres, côtoyant des immeubles à bureaux, des magasins ainsi que plusieurs restaurants de renommée mondiale. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était un quartier huppé, réservé à l'élite de la population londonienne.

Le soleil était levé depuis peu mais déjà, la rue grouillait d'activités. Des hommes et des femmes, travaillant pour le monde des affaires pour la plupart, déambulaient dans un océan de tailleurs et de complets noirs. Un taxi s'arrêta devant les bureaux du MNR, une jeune femme en sortant à la hâte. Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres, portant un élégant tailleur mettant en valeur sa silhouette. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux marron brillaient d'une passion sans borne pour le métier qu'elle exerçait. Mais derrière ce visage charmant se cachait une âme brisée, qui avait longtemps vécue sous le signe de la terreur. Une âme qui avait vu le Mal, qui l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Le fait est que cette jeune femme, malgré les apparences, n'était pas comme les autres.

Elle franchit la porte de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son département, situé au 5ième étage de l'édifice. La plupart des inspecteurs étaient là, sirotant un café avant une éreintante journée de travail. Comme à l'habitude, un éclairage agressif illuminait la pièce et, en toile de fond, on entendait le bourdonnement des ordinateurs. Malgré l'ambiance froide de la pièce, les membres de cette équipe vivaient comme une grande famille. La confiance et la fraternité étaient les qualités nécessaires pour faire partit de cette unité spéciale. Car pour entrer dans ce département, il fallait faire ses preuves. Le 5ième étage était réservé aux troubles mentaux. À la démence pure et dure. Il fallait être fort psychologiquement et bon nombre d'apprentis, aussi doués les uns que les autres, avaient abandonnés devant l'ampleur de la tâche. La jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau, tout au fond du couloir, saluant quelques collègues au passage.

- Inspecteur Granger, enfin vous êtes là!

L'interpellée se retourna vivement, faisant face à un homme grand et maigre, au visage austère. Son patron, Aaron Welser. Il lui dit tendit une tasse de café, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Un sourire narquois illumina le visage de la brune.

- J'ignorais que vous ne pouviez vous passez de moi plus d'une journée, patron.

- Je sais bien que vous aviez prit une semaine de vacances, mais nous faisons face à un cas d'urgence.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Mais devant l'air surexcité de son employeur, Hermione comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle enquête. «Tant mieux », songea la brunette. Elle avait justement prit une semaine de vacances parce qu'elle travaillait sans relâche depuis son arrivée au 5ième étage, il y avait de cela un an et demi. Depuis que Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu, depuis que la guerre était finie…Malgré son manque d'expérience, elle avait rapidement gravit les échelons et prouvée sa valeur en tant qu'inspecteur. Personne ne savait rien du passé ou de la vie de l'énigmatique jeune femme, qui ne répondait à aucune question la concernant. On avait finalement abandonné l'affaire, s'imaginant qu'elle finirait bien par révéler ses secrets un jour. Qui ce serait douté que le passé d'Hermione était truffé d'horreur, de combats sanglants et de la perte de ses plus chers amis?

_- Silence, la réunion va commencée._

_Peu à peu, les murmures faiblirent. L'assemblée, composée d'une vingtaine de personnes, se tut. L'Ordre du Phénix existait depuis bon nombres d'années, mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi près de la victoire. Le règne de terreur, gouverné par Lord Voldemort, touchait à sa fin. Après cinq ans d'une existence sombre, la communauté des sorciers et sorcières allaient enfin pouvoir renouer avec la vie. _

_- Comme vous le savez tous, un de nos espions a repéré la cachette de Lord Voldemort et s'est infiltré dans sa forteresse. Je n'emmènerai qu'un petit groupe avec moi, notre attaque se faisant en deux vagues. Lorsque je vous en donnerai le signal, le deuxième groupe transplanera à deux kilomètres de Godric's Hollow. La première vague sera composée d'Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Neville, Luna, Charlie, Ron et Ginny. Les autres, vous attendrez mon signal. Nous partons dans deux heures._

_Les gens commencèrent à quitter la salle. Harry Potter se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci lui lançait un regard d'incompréhension et avant qu'il n'ait pu expliquer sa décision, elle explosa;_

_- Pourquoi me gardes-tu ici avec la deuxième vague? Me crois-tu incapable de faire face en premier? Je maîtrise mieux la magie que bien des membres de l'Ordre et j'ai déjà fait face aux mangemorts! _

_- Hermione, écoute-moi. La deuxième vague est composée essentiellement de nouveaux membres, j'ai besoin de toi pour les guider. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Arthur ou Remus?_

_- Parce que j'ai décidé que c'était ainsi. Hermione, tu dois les rassurer. Ce sera leur premier combat et pour plusieurs, ce sera le dernier. Je ne veux pas les envoyer à la mort! Tu sauras les préparer adéquatement._

_- Non, Harry, pourquoi…_

_- Ma décision est finale._

_Lançant un cri de rage, Hermione bouscula ses deux amis et sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Harry eut un sourire, teinté d'amertume._

_- Laisse tomber Harry, elle est simplement vexée de rester avec les recrues. Elle est forte, tu verras…_

_Le Survivant se tourna vers le grand rouquin et acquiesça doucement. Il s'excusa auprès de Ron et se retira dans sa chambre. Il devait se préparer pour le plus terrible combat de sa vie. Le combat décisif…_

- Hermione! Hermione, vous n'écoutez absolument rien.

Réintégrant la réalité, la jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, le cœur en morceaux. Refoulant courageusement les larmes, elle demanda plutôt ce qui était considéré comme 'un cas d'urgence'. Son patron entreprit alors de lui expliquer, avec force détails, que le directeur du MNR lui avait envoyé une recrue, un jeune homme dont on ne cessait de vanter les talents. Il avait 26 ans, tout comme elle, et n'avait aucune expérience mais un grand potentiel. Il n'en tenait donc qu'à elle, Hermione, de lui montrer le métier.

- Mais…Pourquoi moi?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Aaron Welser l'entendit. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit, d'un ton paternel;

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous travaillez seule depuis votre arrivée ici mais vous ferez un excellent travail avec notre jeune prodige. Du moins je l'espère.

Et il éclata d'un grand rire, l'encourageant à le suivre dans son bureau. Richement décoré, le bureau d'Aaron faisait contraste avec le reste du département. Cet homme austère dissimulait habilement son profond attachement pour son équipe. Derrière son attitude bourrue se cachait un homme qui gérait son département à la manière d'un bon père de famille. Un jeune homme y était déjà, regardant par la fenêtre la vie quotidienne de Londres. Hermione devina que c'était la recrue, le 'prodige'. Son nouveau partenaire d'enquête. À cette pensée, la jeune femme refoula un soupir découragé. Elle s'était jurée que, plus jamais, elle ne travaillerait en équipe. Plus jamais elle ne s'attacherait à qui que ce soit. Elle avait vu ce qui arrivait par le passé et elle ne laisserait personne la faire souffrir. Elle le détailla rapidement : grand, une carrure d'athlète, des cheveux blonds ébouriffés. L'homme portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, contrairement à l'habituel complet.

- Inspecteur Granger, c'est avec un immense honneur que je vous présente votre partenaire ; L'inspecteur…

Lorsque l'homme se retourna, Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. La tasse de café lui glissa des mains et s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol. En même temps que son patron lui disait le nom du nouveau, la jeune femme articulait d'une voix blanche;

- Malefoy…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que c'est court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. Le meilleur est à venir! Enfin, si j'ai des reviews qui m'appuient dans ce sens, bien sûr.

**Undead . Letters**

* * *


	2. Le Retour du Serpent

Titre : Baby, You're My Most Beautiful Scar  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Comme pour le prologue, rien ne m'appartient.

**Note **Le titre de la fic est tiré de la chanson _Beautiful Scar_ du groupe AaROn

Merci à **Black-Shika.BehindBlueEyes1117, Luciole's World** et à **Priinc3ss** pour les reviews. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs 'Favorite Authors' et 'Favorite Stories'. Sans plus tarder, voici la suite…

Bonne lecture!

**OoOoOoO**

_Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'Harry et le premier groupe étaient partit. Aucune nouvelle d'eux. Hermione ne pouvait enfreindre ses ordres, c'est-à-dire attendre son signal, mais plus les minutes passaien__t et plus elle sentait la peur lui vrillé le ventre. Il aurait dut donner le signal il y a longtemps de cela. Qu'était-il donc arrivé?_

_-Hermione ? …_

_Elle se tourna vers un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Elle remarqua alors que tous l'observait avec anxiété. Ce n'était que de jeunes adultes, qui venaient de terminer leurs études. Pouvait-elle les inquiéter inutilement? Elle se composa alors un sourire rassurant et s'adressa aux neufs autres membres de l'Ordre;_

_-Harry n'a pas besoin de nous pour l'instant. Notre devoir est de rester ici et d'attendre qu'il nous donne le signal._

_-Mais si il était tombé au combat?_

_La question venait du fond de la pièce, d'une jeune femme aux grands yeux bruns et aux longs cheveux noirs. Hermione marcha jusqu'à elle, repoussant l'éventualité que, peut-être, Harry Potter avait-il été vaincu. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, la jeune femme soutenant l'incursion d'Hermione dans son esprit. Puis, lorsque ce lui fut insupportable, elle se détourna brusquement._

_-J'ai dit qu'on attendait ses ordres, suis-je bien claire…Delilah?_

_La jeune femme tourna un regard blessé vers elle. Hermione n'avait pas voulut pénétrer si profondément dans sa tête, mais elle devait lui faire comprendre que ce qui assurait la victoire à l'Ordre, c'était leur unité. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser le doute plané quant à des hypothèses qui pouvaient se révéler fausses._

_Soudain, une sirène se mit à hurler. La pièce fut illuminée d'une lueur bleutée puis, plus rien. Le signal était donné…_

-Hermione! Hermione, réveillez-vous!

Elle sentie qu'on lui épongeait le front avec une compresse froide et ouvrit lentement un œil. On l'avait assise dans un fauteuil capitonné, dans le bureau d'Aaron. Celui-ci se tenait devant elle, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux gris. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être évanouie, pourtant. Elle ne se souvenait que de l'apparition d'un fantôme, Draco Malefoy. N'était-il pas mort, comme tous les autres mangemorts? Hermione devait rêver, il ne pouvait être en vie. Dans le monde moldu, qui plus est…Cela semblait bien trop improbable. Elle parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux, mais nulle trace de Malefoy. Oui, elle avait du rêver.

-On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, ajouta son patron, l'air soucieux.

-C'est ce que je crois aussi, répondit la jeune femme en se relevant.

Vous ne m'avez pas présenté mon nouveau partenaire, où est-il?

-Il est partit vous cherchez de l'eau. En fait, vous vous êtes évanouie juste après l'avoir vu.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Alors s'était bien Malefoy? Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé ? Non, cela relevait de la pure fantaisie. Draco Malefoy, le prince des Sang-Purs et anciennement, des Serpentards, ne pouvait s'abaisser à travailler avec des moldus. C'était contre-nature. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir capta l'attention d'Hermione. Et lorsqu'_il _franchit la porte, elle sut qu'elle délirait. Elle avait envie de crier jusqu'à en perdre la raison, de s'enfuir de ce lieu de malheur, de retourner à sa retraite paisible dans la campagne. C'était lui. Draco Malefoy. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, presque blancs, les mêmes yeux gris, le même visage arrogant. Hermione porta une main tremblante à son front, certaine qu'elle faisait de la fièvre. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, fallait-il que ce soit lui? Sur toutes les recrues de Londres, elle avait dut tomber sur lui. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, dédaigneux. Hermione refusa de le prendre. Il le posa sur la table, en faisant bien attention de ne pas la toucher ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Aaron observa le petit manège des deux jeunes gens, sans rien y comprendre. Déstabilisé par l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se racla la gorge, le temps de reprendre contenance.

-Et bien…Voilà. Malefoy, vous travaillerez en équipe avec Granger. Elle est une…Une inspectrice douée. Vous apprendrez beaucoup à ses côtés. Hermione…Emmenez-le dans votre bureau. Votre première enquête vous attend. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tout les deux. Vous pouvez partir.

Alors que Draco sortait, suivit d'une Hermione rageuse, Aaron Welser se demanda si il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. Hermione avait prouvé sa valeur, mais elle était très secrète. Elle ne se mêlait pas beaucoup à ses collègues. Était-il sage de lui laisser l'apprentissage d'un jeune homme sur les bras? Surtout qu'ils semblaient se connaître. Welser avait sentit la grande tension qui existait entre eux deux. Il soupira en se massant les tempes. Seul le temps lui dirait si son choix avait été judicieux…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione passa devant Malefoy, sans lui accorder la moindre importante. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, l'incrédulité s'étant transformée en colère. Elle le laissa entrer, prise d'envie de meurtre, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Draco se tourna vers elle, impassible. Hermione s'approcha, la rage l'empêchant de parler.

-Comment as-tu…réussit à te trouver…un emploi…ICI?

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours en vie, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, à la manière d'un chasseur avec sa proie. Elle avait changé, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente peu séduisante qui passait ses journées à la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Potter et Weasley. Il avait devant lui une jeune femme magnifique mais qui n'en restait pas moins une Sang-De-Bourbe et, qui plus est, une de ses pires ennemies.

-Comment vont le Balafré et la Belette?

La question avait fusé, insolente. Hermione se crispa, son corps tendu comme un arc. Malefoy avait cessé de tourner autour d'elle et ils se tenaient maintenant face à face, se dévisageant l'un l'autre. Lui avec une curiosité et une méchanceté non-feintes, et elle, avec haine. Comment osait-il, lui qui savait la réponse mieux que n'importe qui?

-C'est vrai que Weasley n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bon vivant.

Il éclata de rire devant son propre jeu de mots. Weasley, vivant… S'en était tordant. Il essuya une larme de plaisir, observant la jeune femme devant lui. Hermione prenait de grande respiration, certainement pour se calmer, mais Malefoy n'était pas dupe. Puisqu'elle ne réagissait pas, il décida de pousser sa chance un peu plus loin.

-Et Potter, quant à lui…Ste-Mangouste lui plaît j'imagine ? Se souvient-il de toi ?

-LA FERME MALEFOY!

Un vase, sur le bureau d'Hermione, explosa soudainement. Elle avait perdu la maîtrise d'elle-même, tout simplement. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler de ça, de lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

_Ils avaient transplanés à deux kilomètres, comme prévu. Le silence était entrecoupé, de temps à autre, par des hurlements stridents. Plus ils approchaient de la forteresse du Lord, plus les cris devenait fort__s. Espérant que c'était les mangemorts, et non pas ses amis qui souffraient ainsi, Hermione se dirigea la première vers la grande porte de chêne. Celle-ci était entrouverte et Hermione fit signe aux autres de tirer leurs baguettes et de garder le silence. Elle poussa la porte du bout de sa baguette, mais les cris avaient cessés. Elle pénétra dans le Hall aussi silencieusement que possible, le bruit de ses pas se répercutant en écho. C'était trop calme, trop silencieux. Alors qu'elle allait en avertir les autres, le silence fut rompu par l'apparition d'une dizaine de sorciers encagoulés. Des mangemorts._

_-Avada Kedavra!_

_-Stupéfix!_

_-Doloris!_

_Ignorant si les sorts provenaient de son camp ou de l'autre, Hermione descendit dans les cachots, à la recherche du premier escadron. Le bruit de la bataille au-dessus d'elle s'amenuisa peu à peu et elle fut bientôt plongée dans le noir, avec pour seule compagnie les rats qui détalaient lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux. Au début ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle distingua bientôt des voix. Elle arriva devant une porte sur laquelle était gravé deux serpents. Sans se douter que ce put être un piège, elle entra…_

Hermione ouvrit la porte, alors que les évènements du passé ressurgissaient peu à peu dans son esprit. Sans regarder l'homme en face d'elle, elle lui dit simplement;

-Sort. Tout de suite.

Elle le sentit passer près d'elle, mais ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle voulait qu'il parte, qu'il retourne d'où il était venu. Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et regarda l'unique cadre qui s'y trouvait. Trois adolescents se tenaient côte-à-côte, souriants. Deux garçons et une fille. Un rouquin tenait par la taille une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés qui elle, tenait par le bras un autre jeune homme. Le trio, lors du dernier jour d'école. Il y avait de cela des années, voir même une éternité. Hermione avait l'impression que cette époque faisait partie d'un autre univers, d'un autre monde. Elle essuya rageusement une larme et rangea le cadre dans un tiroir.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco sortit du bureau de sa nouvelle partenaire. Granger. Qui l'eut crut ? Il allait travailler avec la Sang-De-Bourbe après avoir combattu contre elle. Cette situation était vraiment trop ironique. Après la guerre, on avait tout simplement perdu la trace de la jeune femme. Évanouie dans la nature ou même, morte. Et voilà qu'un an et demi plus tard, il la retrouvait. Il arriva dans la salle principale et vit que son arrivée intriguait les autres inspecteurs. _Ses nouveaux collègues._ Avec une moue dédaigneuse, il décida d'aller se présenter. N'est pas un Malefoy qui veut, même si devoir travailler avec tout ses moldus…S'en était écoeurant.

-Bonjour mesdames. Serais-je le seul inspecteur homme ici ?

Les trois inspecteurs présents, des femmes, se tournèrent vers lui. Celle qui semblait être la plus jeune s'approcha, lui tendant une main qu'il serra pour ensuite l'essuyer discrètement sur la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il travaillait avec eux qu'il devait se laisser contaminer, il y avait bien des limites à tout…

-Non, mais vous êtes le premier arrivé. Je suis l'inspecteur Chavez, mais appelez-moi Eden, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

-Enchanté mademoiselle. Je suis Draco Malefoy. Et vous? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres.

-Ariane McAvoy.

-Sophia Jenson.

Il hocha simplement la tête à l'intention des inspecteurs Jenson et McAvoy, sentant que ces deux-là ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Draco ne les aimait pas non plus, alors tout allait bien. Enfin, pour l'instant…Il reporta son attention sur l'inspecteur Chavez, Eden de son prénom. Elle était plus jeune que lui. Facilement impressionnable et…naïve par-dessus le marché. Elle n'était pas laide non plus. Eden avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux gris en amande, un physique avantageux…et une sacrée poitrine! Même si c'était une moldue, c'était une occasion qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre. Se composant un sourire charmeur, il se pencha vers elle;

-J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue…Me tromperais-je, jolie Eden?

Le gloussement de la jeune femme lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Elle venait tout juste de tomber dans ses filets. « Parfait, songea Draco.»

La journée s'annonçait vraiment bien, en fin de compte.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Pendant que Malefoy faisait plus ample connaissance avec les autres membres de l'équipe, Hermione cherchait une façon de _ne pas_ travailler avec lui. Mais comment expliquez cette situation à son patron ? Comment le convaincre qu'elle n'était pas la personne requise pour lui enseigner le métier? Aaron était un homme compréhensif mais comprendrait-il qu'elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas travailler avec lui? Prenant une grande respiration, Hermione marcha lentement vers le bureau de son patron. Il n'était même pas 10 heures et elle était déjà excédée. La journée s'annonçait vraiment mal…

**OoOoOoO**

Un chapitre vraiment court, veuillez me pardonner. Je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui même que je n'avais pas continué cette fic et j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre assez rapidement pour satisfaire votre curiosité. En espérant que vous l'aimiez autant que le prologue :)

**Undead . Letters**


End file.
